


Hiberner

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Hiberner

Le froid mordant glaçait les visages des enfants. Ils sont serrés les uns contre les autres au fond de la selle d’Appa. Les dents claquaient, ils tremblaient priant pour arriver au plus tôt sur une terre d’accueil. Là, ils pourraient se faire un feu, manger et avec un peu de chance trouver une grotte ou dormir à l’abri des intempéries. Katara et Sokka, enfants de la tribu de l’eau connaissaient les dangers d’une telle météo et tentait d’enseigner au jeune maître de l’air comment garder une température corporelle assez élevée pour rester éveillé. Leur élève dissipé plongeait du nez régulièrement et se serait endormis depuis longtemps si Katara ne le réveillait pas à chaque fois. La traversée à dos de bison volant durera une semaine, à pied ils en auraient eu pour un mois complet voir plus. Heureusement qu’Appa ne fait pas partie des animaux qui hiberne, ils ne sortiraient jamais tous vivants de cette traversée du Pôle Nord sans lui !


End file.
